


Until It Sleeps

by TheRatKing



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, non-established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRatKing/pseuds/TheRatKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel can't fall back asleep because he'll get nightmares again. So what does he do? Why, he calls in his butler to cuddle with him, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until It Sleeps

-x-

I’ll tear me open, make you gone  
No more can you hurt anyone  
And the fear still shakes me  
So hold me until it sleeps  
  
It grips you, so hold me  
It stains you, so hold me  
It hates you, so hold me  
It holds you, holds you, holds you  
Until it sleeps

(Metallica)

-x-

Screams filled the Earl’s bedroom as he shot straight up in bed from his sweat dampened sheets. Another nightmare filled with memories from being inside the cage, of recent events that shook him, and other things of various sorts. He has been this way since he had to deal with a case involving the illegal selling of young boys and girls in the black market for various reasons ranging from cult sacrifices to sex slavery. He and his butler had attended to it as soon as they could.

Outside his door, three soft knocks were placed onto the door. “Young Master?” Came the soft call of Sebastian’s voice, asking for permission to enter. “Come in.”

In walked his butler dressed in his usual attire minus the long tail coat, tie and vest, holding the candelabra. No one was present to pass judgement on the way that the demon was dressed for not being dressed tie and all, so he figured why not be comfortable at least. “Are you alright?” Sebastian asks his master.

Ciel could always say yes and thus have his butler leave him alone to his dark thoughts in his equally dark bedroom. But however, the nightmare filled nights have been occurring for days on end this week, and they are taking quite a toll on his performances and duties during the daytime. He needs at least one good night of sleep. Judging by the colour of the sky and how many stars are visible, it shouldn’t be later than 3 am. He still has some time to rest enough to not be absolutely exhausted for tomorrow.

“No…” Comes the frail reply, slightly hoarse from his screams. “Is there anything I can do, my lord?” The demon inquired. Ciel stayed quiet for a few moments. “Stay...with me until I fall asleep…” Although it may be phrased as an uncertain order, the lingering ‘please’ still hangs heavily in the air. “Yes, my lord.” Sebastian walks over to the night table on the right of the bed and puts the candelabra down, and blows the candles out.

Although he doesn’t need to have light to see, for his eyes are far better than any cat or owl for seeing in the dark, he still has the lights of the candles so that his master will be able to know where he his, and for anyone else so that they think of him as a normal human.

Ciel stares at his butler for a few seconds before lying back down on his left side and pulling the covers over himself. He closes his eyes and waits for sleep to wrap him in it’s arms, yet nothing happens. Minutes pass by and he still hasn’t fallen asleep. He flips from his left side facing the window onto his back. Flashes of his nightmare keep coming back everytime he closes his eyes. This isn’t going to work. He slowly turns onto his right shoulder, facing Sebastian. There is just enough moonlight and starlight coming through the curtains to faintly the demon’s silhouette and his entrancing eyes.

“Sebastian…”

“Yes, Young Master?”

“...will you come in...to bed with me…?” _Hold me like something precious? Tell me you love me? Never leave my side no matter what happens?_ , Ciel thinks to himself.

Although he can barely see in the dark of his room, the look of surprise at this request is very visible on his butler’s face. “Yes, my lord.”

Ciel scoots over a little bit as Sebastian toes off his shoes to not dirty the freshly made bed. He lists the covers and slides into the bed, lying on the right side. As much as he wants to just hold his small master in his arms and never let go, he doesn’t move any closer to Ciel unless his master does or asks him to. They both stay perfectly still for a minute or two before the young Earl slowly slides his way over to Sebastian. Sebastian lifts his arm for Ciel to come closer, then eventually wraps that arm around the blue haired thirteen year old’s small frame. He rests his head on Sebastian’s shoulder and chest area, and drapes his arm over the demon’s middle.

“Thank you...for doing this.” Ciel’s voice calls out quietly in the dead silent room. The red eyed demon doesn’t reply, and instead threads his fingers through his hair. The boy visibly relaxes as he sighs, closes his eyes and nestles closer to his protector. The butler’s chest stays perfectly flat, doesn’t rise or fall, doesn’t even have the steady ‘thump thump’ of a heart beat. This ignites a spark of curiosity inside of Ciel. During the day he sees Sebastian breath as normally as anyone else, or is it just a show to hide the fact that he is so very far from human?

“Where’s your heartbeat?”

“I don’t need to have it beating to live.”

“What about breathing? You don’t seem to be doing that either right now.”

“Oxygen doesn’t keep me alive either, Young Master.”

“But you do some things like us right?” He asks. “Like you eat, perhaps not human food, but like souls and stuff.”

“I do not even need to eat, it is simply a luxury like sleeping. But it is very pleasant to indulge on the taste of a soul.” _Yours used to be something I looked forward to everyday, now I couldn’t bring myself to ever do such a thing._ Sebastian doesn’t voice the last part.

Ciel nods. Slowly he starts to feel sleepiness’ hands leave its trail of tiredness over his body, making his eyelids feel like heavy weights, making it very difficult to keep them open so he closes them. “What’s your name?” The younger one asks, his voice layered with sleepiness. “You already know my name, my lord. You were the one who gave it to me three years ago.”

“I mean your real name. Not the one I gave you.”

Sebastian stays quiet for about half a minute or so before he answers. He leans in a little and whispers his true demonic name.

“That’s an odd name. Nice but odd.” Ciel comments sluggishly, drowsiness making his speech slurred. He tries to push himself closer to Sebastian and nestles into the junction of his neck and shoulder, inhaling deeply, he admires the nice scent of cinnamon and laundry detergent that seems to be embedded in Sebastian’s skin permanently. Eventually, Ciel manages to give in completely to sleep. For once it’s not plagued with masked white faces, cutting, burning, and bruising him skin and the skin of other boys and girls his age, but instead filled with sweet nothing accompanied with the smell freshly baked cinnamon rolls and fresh sheets and clothing.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, I was going to call Sebastian "Raum". You should look up the Wikipedia page. I find it suits Sebastian really well. Anyways, you can chose whatever name you like for our lovely Sebas-chan.


End file.
